1. Technical Field
Hydraulic scrap shears of this type are used to cut and press scrap into usable and transportable sizes. The scrap is normally presented to the shear in a open feed channel that conforms the scrap into an elongated semicontinuous band by compression both longitudinally and often vertically. Standard scrap shears of this type are required to process the scrap twice, first cutting the scrap band transversely then refeeding the cut portions to be cut again into uniform shapes for transport and use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different shear configurations and scrap preparation and presentation to the shears, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,615,084, 3,945,315, 3,949,634 and 4,552,062.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,084 a process and apparatus for salvaging junk material is disclosed having a crusher, a shear, incinerator, a tumbler and a baler.
The shear has a feed hopper and a crusher plate extending around and outwardly from the shear blades. The blades are positioned in a sequential stepped pattern performing step cuts both transversely and horizontally on the scrap, that is compressed before cutting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,315 shows a scrap shear having a single shearing blade and a offset combined stamper and hold down driven by a separate independent hydraulic piston and cylinder. A feed channel supplies scrap to the shear by a ram.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,634 discloses a single bladed scrap shear with a charging table to present the scrap to the shear.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,062 a device is directed to a scrap metal press with an independent scrap shear to first compress the scrap in front of the shear then cut the compressed scrap into elongated bales.